This proposal requests support for an Institutional National Research Service Award to support specialized pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training in the Demography and Economics of Aging as a companion to the current training program in population studies. Training takes place through the Committee on Demographic Training (CDT) of the Population Research Center at the University of Chicago. The CDT emphasizes population economics, social demography, health policy, demography of aging and methodolgy. As an interdisciplinary committee of economists, sociologists, physicians, psychologists, and public policy faculty members, the CDT coordinates, administers and supervises training across three (3) departments and two (2) schools at the University of Chicago. The Committee currently has 43 members supervising about 50 predoctoral trainees and eight (8) postdoctoral fellows. The Center on Aging's grants portfolio contains 17 active NIA-funded projects and five (5) aging related projects supported by other funders, through which trainees obtain research experience, training, and mentoring. This proposal requests funding for four (4) pre-doctoral and and two (2) postdoctoral trainees for five (5) years. A program of this size is justified by the pool of highly qualified students, by student demand for training in the demography and economics of aging at the University of Chicago, by the number of training faculty available to trainees and the amount of ongoing research in which trainees can participate.